staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Sierpnia 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Liski - felieton 07.30 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.45 Nasza gmina - magazyn 08.00 Poranek filmowy 08.25 Teleranek na wakacjach 08.55 Kiedy słońce traci blask (Kdyż se slonce nedażi) (3/6): Insulina - serial obyczajowy, Czechy 1995, reż. Hynek Boczan, wyk. Jakub Zdeniek, Jirzi Schmitzer, Simona Staszowa, Nadia Konvalinkowa (50 min) 09.50 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 Czarodziejska szkatułka (The Song Spinner) - baśń filmowa, USA 1995, reż. Randy Bradshaw, wyk. Patti Lupone, John Neville, Meredith Hunderson, Wendel Meldrum (91 min) 11.40 W rocznicę Powstania 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce Kurpi Zielonych 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Chłopską nutę niosę... - reportaż (powt.) 14.30 Przygody Sindbada (The Adventures of Sindbad) (29) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Ed Naha, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen, George Buza, Tim Progosh (43 min) 15.20 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.40 Zwierzęta świata: Wielki syberyjski niedźwiedź (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 16.05 Wyjście z cienia: Tadeusz Pełczyński 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Douglas Schwartz, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (44 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) 20.55 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Mateusz tak - 0-70055580, nie - 0-70055590 21.35 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 21.40 Bitwa o Polskę - program dokumentalny 22.10 Sportowa niedziela 22.25 Mistrzostwa Polski kobiet w siatkówce plażowej 22.35 Kronika wyścigu kolarskiego Dookoła Mazowsza 22.45 Żyje się tylko dwa razy (You Only Live Twice) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1967, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Sean Connery, Donald Pleasance, Mie Hama, Akiko Wakabayashi (112 min) 00.35 Archiwum gwiazd: Kameralnie sobie i innym 01.00 Magia Georges'a Meliesa (1) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.05 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.35 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) (dla niesłyszących) 08.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica 10.20 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.50 Bezpieczne wakacje - turniej motoryzacyjny dla młodzieży 11.10 Szalejąca planeta: Ogień - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 12.05 Oaza spokoju (Ollie Hopnoodle's Heaven of Bliss) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Dick Bartlett, wyk. James B. Sikking, Dorothy Lyman, Jerry O'Connell, Jason Adams (89 min) 13.40 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.10 Szansa na sukces: Krzysztof Krawczyk - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Familiada - teleturniej 15.35 Złotopolscy (65): Pozory - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 16.00 Audiotele - konkurs 16.05 Studio sport: Motocrossowe MŚ w klasie 250 ccm - wyścigi w Gdyni 17.05 Nasz Charlie (6/33): Charlie w niebezpieczeństwie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Franz Josef Gottlieb, wyk. Ralf Schicha, Karin Kienzer, Suzanne Scherbel, Siggi Kutz (46 min) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jaś Fasola (5): Jaś Fasola w pokoju 426 - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 19.05 7 dni świat 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Piknik Country Mrągowo '99: Jedź do Mrągowa - jubileusz Gangu Marcela i Pawła Bączkowskiego (stereo) 21.05 Nowojorscy gliniarze (89) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Mark Tinker, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (44 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Piknik Country Mrągowo '99: Romantyczność (stereo) 23.00 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Intruz - sztuka teatralna Łukasza Wylężałka, Polska 1994, reż. Łukasz Wylężałek, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Małgorzata Braunek, Henryk Talar, Hanna Śleszyńska (76 min) 00.20 Piknik Country Mrągowo '99 (stereo) 01.05 Studio sport: Puchar Konfederacji 03.05 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie: Na zdrowie w Piwnicznej - pr. krajoznawczy 08.30 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.45 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - felieton 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.20 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Kłusownik (ost.) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Magazyn sportowy 13.30 Sacrum profanum - program religijny 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Likaony - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 17.00 (WP) Ace of Base - nasza historia - program rozrywkowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Śląski Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (5/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (180) - program muzyczny 07.00 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Rupert (23) - serial animowany, USA 1991-92 (25 min) 08.30 Kapitan Power (14) - serial fantastyczny, USA (25 min) 09.00 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) (22) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, reż. James Widdoes, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt (25 min) 11.30 Ach, śpij kochanie (Holding the Baby) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Jon Patric Walker, Jennifer Westfeldt, Eddie McClintock, Ron Leibman (25 min) 12.00 Wszystko za hit (Hitz) (4/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Andrew Dice Clay, Claude Brooks, Rick Gomez, Rosa Blasi (25 min) 12.30 Bal maturalny (Dance 'Till Dawn) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1988, reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Christina Applegate, Tempest Bledsoe, Alan Thicke, Alyssa Milano (91 min) 14.15 Reportaż 14.30 Łowca przygód (Fortune Hunter) (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994, wyk. Mark Frankel, John Robert Hoffmann, Anne Francis, Carla Capps (50 min) 15.30 Lato z radiem i Polsatem 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes, John Shea (45 min) 17.20 Północ - Południe. Ciąg dalszy (Heaven and Hell. North and South) (6-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Richrad T. Heffron wyk. Lesley-Anne Down, James Read, Phillip Casnoff, Terri Garber (45 min) 18.15 Herkules (Hercules) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Sam Jenkins, Lucy Lawless (45 min) 19.00 Air America (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Scott Plank, Diana Barton (45 min) 20.00 Miodowe lata (17, 18) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Artur Barciś, Cezary Żak, Dorota Chotecka (24 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Svengali - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1983, reż. Anthony Harvey, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Jodie Foster, Elizabeth Ashley, Larry Joshua (93 min) 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Anioł bezprawia (Beyond Justice/Guardian Angel) - thriller sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Richard Munchkin, wyk. Cynthia Rothrock, Daniel McVicar, Lydie Denier, Anna Dalva (91 min) 00.35 The Rolling Stones - koncert 02.45 Muzyka na BIS 04.45 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Hutch Miodowe Serce (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Przygody Pytalskich (7) - serial dla dzieci 08.50 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Szalony świat (7) - serial dla młodzieży (nowa seria) 10.30 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 11.00 Nie wszystko dla miłości (Slugger's Wife) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1985, reż. Hal Ashby, wyk. Michael O'Keffe, Rebecca de Mornay, Martin Ritt, Randy Quaid (110 min) 12.50 Księga dżungli - serial dokumentalny 13.15 Przygody Sherlocka Holmesa (13) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 14.10 El Greco (El Greco) - film biograficzny, Włochy/Francja, reż. Luciano Salce, wyk. Mel Ferrer, Rosanna Schiaffino, Adolfo Celi, Angel Aranda (110 min) Film jest historią sławnego hiszpańskiego malarza - El Greco. Artysta nieszczęśliwie 16.00 Milioner - film obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Sylwester Szyszko, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Ewa Ziętek, Elżbieta Jasińska (105 min) 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pierwszy grzech śmiertelny (The First Deadly Sin) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Brian G.Hutton, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Faye Dunaway, David Dukes, George Coe (120 min) 21.30 Kręć z Nami - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Winterthur Cup - żużlowy turniej par 23.30 Jak być kochaną - film obyczajowy, Polska 1962, reż. Wojciech J. Has, wyk. Barbara Krafftówna, Zbigniew Cybulski, Artur Młodnicki, Wieńczysław Gliński (110 min) 01.20 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 02.15 Inspektor Knight (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 03.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 05.05 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye (73) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Alicja w krainie czarów (Alice in Wonderland) - film przygodowy, USA 1933, reż. Norman Z. McLeod, wyk. Charlotte Henry, Richard Arlen, Gary Cooper, Cary Grant (77 min) 11.35 Historie niesamowite (Beyond Reality) (40) - serial, USA 1991, reż. Gilbert Shilton, wyk. Shari Belafonte, Carl Marotte, Christine Reeves 12.00 Nasze lato 12.15 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy (Directors) (14) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 14.00 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych 14.30 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Gospoda Jamajka (Jamaica Inn) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1939, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Charles Laughton, Leslie Banks, Emlyn Williams, Maureen O'Hara (98 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 17.00 Modelki w raju (Models in Paradise) - serial, Francja, reż. Paolo Barzman, wyk. Linda Demersay, Lucas Corrigan, Victoire Le Fournier 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Beethoven 2 (Beethoven's 2nd) - film dla dzieci, USA 1993, reż. Rod Daniel, wyk. Charles Grodin, Bonnie Humt, Christopher Castile, Nicolle Tom (85 min) 21.35 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.50 Nasze lato 00.20 Dartomania - magazyn 01.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Echa tygodnia 07.30 Słowo na niedzielę 07.35 W labiryncie (47,48): Obietnica; Sprawa mieszkaniowa - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (52 min) 08.30 Madonny polskie: Matka Boża Tokarska - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 09.00 Poranek muzyczny: Barkowe przeboje w Wilanowie (stereo) 09.50 Złotopolscy (93,94): Cywil, Decyzje serca - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler (powt.) 10.40 Zaproszenie: Przy-lądek zdrowia - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 11.00 Mała Księżniczka (32/46) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 11.30 Wakacyjne powtórki: Szkoła na wesoło - program dla dzieci 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Przystanek Polska - reportaż Marii Dłużewskiej 12.45 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.05 Teatr familijny: Kajtuś Czarodziej - sztuka Janusza Korczaka, Polska 1997, reż. Julia Wernio, wyk. Marcin Łuczak, Maria Rybarczyk, Witold Dębicki, Łucja Burzyńska (46 min) 15.00 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Panienka z poste restante - melodramat, Polska 1935, reż. Jan Nowina-Przybylski, wyk. Alma Kar, Michał Znicz, Aleksander Żabczyński, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska (78 min) 16.30 Hrabia Kaczula (44-ost.) - serial animowany 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Warszawska Niobe - film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej 18.45 W rocznicę Powstania - relacja uroczystości z okazji 55 rocznicy wybuchu Powstania Warszawskiego 19.05 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Godzina 'W' - dramat wojenny, Polska 1979, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Jerzy Gudejko, Ewa Błaszczyk, Jan Piechociński, Emilia Krakowska (78 min) 21.15 Miklosz Deki Czureja w Teatrze Stu w Krakowie 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Biografie: Generał Grot-Rowecki - film dokumentalny Stanisława Trzaski 00.05 Teledyski na życzenie 00.15 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Doktor Murek (1/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Godzina 'W' - dramat wojenny, Polska 1979, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Jerzy Gudejko, Ewa Błaszczyk, Jan Piechociński, Emilia Krakowska (78 min) (powt.) 03.15 Miklosz Deki Czureja w Teatrze Stu w Krakowie (powt.) 04.10 W rocznicę Powstania - relacja uroczystości z okazji 55 rocznicy wybuchu Powstania Warszawskiego (powt.) 04.30 Panorama 04.55 Prognoza pogody 05.00 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Panienka z poste restante - melodramat, Polska 1935, reż. Jan Nowina-Przybylski, wyk. Alma Kar, Michał Znicz, Aleksander Żabczyński, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska (78 min) (powt.) 06.15 Przystanek Polska - reportaż Marii Dłużewskiej (powt.) 06.35 Archeologiczno-rycerskie Dni Brodnicy: Marzenia o średniowieczu - reportaż Jarosława Kowalskiego (powt.) RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Teleshopping 08.00 Detektywi - serial komediowy 08.30 My i one - serial komediowy 08.55 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dennis rozrabiaka, Simba - król lew, Amerykańska opowieść - filmy animowane 10.05 Ja tylko prowadzę (Bustin' Loose) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Oz Scott, wyk. Richard Pryor, Cicely Tyson, Alphonso Alexander, Kia Cooper (89 min) 11.40 Powrót na Wyspę Skarbów - serial przygodowy 12.35 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 13.30 Marnie - film sensacyjny, USA 1964, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Sean Connery, Tippi Hedren, Diane Baker, Martin Gabel (124 min) 15.40 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 16.05 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy 16.35 Łysoń - serial komediowy 17.05 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny 18.55 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 -22.50 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.00 Beethoven 2 (Beethoven's 2nd) - film dla dzieci, USA 1993, reż. Rod Daniel, wyk. Charles Grodin, Bonnie Humt, Christopher Castile, Nicolle Tom (85 min) 21.35 Wieczór z wampirem: Bogusław Kaczyński, Władysław Kozakiewicz - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.50 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny 23.35 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Rewolwer i melonik - serial obyczajowy 01.20 McCall - serial sensacyjny 02.05 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (14) - serial animowany 07.30 Rekiny kart - teleturniej 08.00 Kojak (96) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (powt.) 09.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (44) - serial kryminalny, USA 10.00 Calineczka (17) - serial animowany 10.30 Kaskaderzy (27) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (2) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (46) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker (powt.) 12.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 13.00 Dalziel i Pascoe (Dalziel & Pascoe) (5/14) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Warren Clarke, Colin Buchanan, Susannah Corbett (50 min) 14.10 Bellew Zawierucha (The Adventures of Smoke Bellew) (4) - film przygodowy, Kanada/Francja, reż. Marc Simenon, wyk. Wadeek Stanczek, Michael Lamport, Michele Barbara Pelletier, Barry Morse (93 min) (powt.) 16.00 Za głosem serca (2) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Lodovico Gasparini, wyk. Gianni Morandi, Mara Venier, Ricardo Cuciolla, Agostina Belli (50 min) 17.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? (18) - serial dla młodzieży (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (44) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kojak (97) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.00 Pacific Blue (47) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel, Marcos Ferraez, Paula Trickey (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Mroczne niebo (Dark Skies) (3) - serial SF, USA 1996, wyk. Eric Close, Megan Ward, J. T. Walsh (50 min) 21.00 Matlock (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986-95, wyk. Andy Griffith, Kene Holliday, Nancy Stafford, Julie Sommars (50 min) 21.50 Diagnoza morderstwo (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, wyk. Dick Van Dyke, Victoria Rowell, Charlie Schlatter, Michael Tucci (45 min) 22.45 Amos i Andrew (Amos & Andrew) - komedia sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. E. Max Frye, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Samuel L. Jackson, Dabney Coleman, Brad Dourif (92 min) 00.30 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 01.00 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 01.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 02.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 02.30 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 03.25 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 07.15 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Niełatwo być susłem - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 09.00 (K) Pippi Pończoszanka - film animowany 10.20 (K) Farciarz Gilmore (Happy Gilmore) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Adam Sandler, Christopher McDonald, Julie Bowen (88 min) 11.50 (K) Deser: Gogowie - film krótkometrażowy 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Superman - film animowany 13.55 (K) Formuła 1: Niemcy - magazyn sportowy 16.00 (K) Piłka nożna: Tarcza Dobroczynności 18.00 (K) Miłość i Indie - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 19.00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19.25 Spin City - serial komediowy 19.50 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 20.00 (K) Amerykański wilkołak w Paryżu (An American Werewolf in Paris) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Anthony Walter, wyk. Tom Evert Scott, Julie Delpy, Vince Vieluff, Phil Buckman (98 min) 21.40 (K) Trees Lounge - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Steve Buscemi, wyk. Steve Buscemi, Mark Boone, Suzanne Shepherd (91 min) 23.15 (K) Komputerowy morderca (Twillight Man) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Craig Baxley, wyk. Tim Matheson, Dean Stockwell, L. Scott Caldwell, Catherine La Nasa (95 min) 00.55 (K) Ucieczka z Los Angeles (Escape from L.A.) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russell, Stacy Keach, Steve Buscemi (96 min) 02.35 (K) Trudny wybór (Lesser Prophets) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. William DeVizia, wyk. John Turturro, George DiCenzo, John Spencer, Elisabeth Perkins (88 min) 04.05 (K) Miłość od trzeciego spojrzenia (Love Jones) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Theodore Wichter, wyk. Larenz Tate, Nia Long, Isaiah Washington (104 min) 05.50 (K) Deser: Straszne zdarzenie na przedmieściu - film krótkometrażowy 06.05 (K) Dzień niezależnych - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 HBO 6.45 O czym szumią wierzby - familijny, W. Brytania 8.15 Same kłopoty - komedia USA 9.50 Śmierć bizona - przyrodniczy. W. Brytania 10.45 Kto, gdzie z kim? - komedia USA 12.10 Na planie filmu: Obywatele prezydenci 12.30 Chłopcy panny Evers dramat USA 14.30 Światy równoległe - science fiction USA 16.00 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 16.25 Romans Murphy'ego - komedia romantyczna USA 18.15 Koniec niewinności - obyczajowy USA 20.00 Donnie Brasco- kryminalny USA 22.10 Feeling Minnesota - dramat sensacyjny USA 23.50 Frankie - kryminalny USA 1.25 Młodociane wampiry z Kentucky - dokumentalny USA 2.15 Ucieczka z Kuby - film akcji USA 3.50 Uśpieni - dramat USA Polonia 1 05.35 Top Shop 07.45 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 12.50 Kurs rysunkowy - program dla dzieci 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 18.25 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Bia - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Barbarella - film SF, Francja/Włochy 1967, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Jane Fonda, John Phillip Law, Anita Pallenberg, David Hemmings (94 min) 21.30 Romeo i Julia - balet 22.40 Top Shop 00.50 Muzyczny kufer - program muzyczny 01.20 Hot Shop TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 11.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 11.30 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial kryminalny, USA 1956 12.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12.30 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Wyspa skarbów - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996 14.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 15.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 15.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16.00 Cykl reportaży: Kraj kwitnącej wiśni 16.15 Dodatkowo Amsterdam - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1998 16.30 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Przynęta - serial dla młodzieży, USA 18.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 19.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Ciężka droga (Hard Road) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Colin Finbow, wyk. Max Rennie, Francessa Camillo, Luke Jones, Amanda Murray (90 min) 23.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Wielkie trzęsienie ziemi w Los Angeles (Great Los Angeles Earthquake) - film katastroficzny, USA 1990, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Joanna Kerns, Ed Begley, Dan Lauria, Richard Masur (100 min) Komedia 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Pół żartem, pół serio (Some Like It Hot) - komedia, USA 1959, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Marilyn Monroe, Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, Joe E. Brown (119 min) 10.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Hydraulik (The Plumber) - komedia, Izrael 1988, reż. Miki Behagen, wyk. Tuvia Tzafir, Assi Henegbbi, Klara Ron (90 min) 12.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 13.00 Czerwony ibis (L'ibis rouge) - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1975, reż. Jean-Pierre Mocky, wyk. Michel Simon, Michel Galabru, Michel Serrault, Jean Le Poulain (80 min) 14.20 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Legendarni bracia Dorsey (The Fabulous Dorseys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1947, reż. Alfred E. Green, wyk. Tommy Dorsey, Jimmy Dorsey, Janet Blair, Paul Whiteman (88 min) 16.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Wielkie zamieszanie (La feldmarescialla scialla) - komedia muzyczna, Włochy 1966, reż. Steno, wyk. Rita Pavone, Francis Blanche, Mario Girotti, Aroldo Tieri (100 min) 18.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.20 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, ale boicie się o to zapytać (Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex, But Were Afraid to Ask) - komedia, USA 1972, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, John Carradine, Lou Jacobi, Louise Lasser (87 min) 20.50 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 21.20 Złota wdowa (Une veuve on or) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Michel Audiard, wyk. Michele Mercier, Claude Rich, Andre Pousse, Folco Lulii (86 min) 22.50 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 23.40 Remiza (Firehouse) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Christian Ingvordsen, wyk. Parnes Cartwright, John Anderson, Dick Biel, Violet Brown (91 min) 01.10 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Kiedy każdy dzień był świętem - film fabularny 11.10 Micaela - telenowela 12.00 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.50 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.15 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Dzień Punka - film fabularny 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 18.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Życie sławnych i bogatych - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.30 Życie sławnych i bogatych - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 10.10 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Koncert muzyki Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta 13.10 Nasze smaczki 13.40 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.10 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 14.40 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 15.10 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Dzień Tryfidów (The Day of the Triffids) - film SF, W. Bryt. 1963, reż. Steve Sekely, wyk. Howard Keel, Nicole Maurey, Janette Scott, Kieron Moore (93 min) 18.10 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 19.30 Nie tylko moda 20.00 W głębi serca (Un posto freddo in fondo al cuore) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Sauro Scavolini, wyk. Marina Malfatti, Lorenza Guerrieri, Lou Castel, Kim Rossi Stuart (95 min) 21.40 Bilardzista (The Hustler) - film obyczajowy, USA 1961, reż. Robert Rossen, wyk. Paul Newman, Jackie Gleason, Piper Laurie, George C. Scott (125 min) 23.45 Nocne namiętności 00.15 Program muzyczny TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Łączy nas Polska 08.50 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - felieton 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.20 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Kłusownik (ost.) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Film dokumentalny 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.00 Zielona Etiopia - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 17.00 (WP) Ace of Base - nasza historia - program rozrywkowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Szkoła przetrwania - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 W kręgu wspomnień 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (5/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Magazyn toruński 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - felieton 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.20 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Kłusownik (ost.) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Św. Piotra i Pawła w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Likaony - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 17.00 (WP) Ace of Base - nasza historia - program rozrywkowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Filmowy przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Na antenie 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (5/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Na małej ziemi - reportaż 08.50 Na planie filmowym: Długo i szczęśliwie 08.55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 09.15 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - felieton 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.20 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Kłusownik (ost.) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Studio sport: Motocrossowe Mistrzostwa Świata w klasie 250 ccm - wyścigi w Gdyni 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Likaony - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 17.00 (WP) Ace of Base - nasza historia - program rozrywkowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (5/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Klub działkowicza - program poradnikowy 08.40 Przeboje TV Kraków 09.05 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - felieton 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.20 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Kłusownik (ost.) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Gazdówka - magazyn zakopiański 13.10 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 13.35 Pełna kultura 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - magazyn poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Likaony - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 17.00 (WP) Ace of Base - nasza historia - program rozrywkowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Kocie klipy - program muzyczny 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (5/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Wielkopolski Burmistrz i Wójt Roku 08.50 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy: Adam Szejnfeld 09.00 Teleskop 09.15 Co dobrego w Poznaniu? 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - felieton 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.20 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Kłusownik (ost.) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Kwadrans do przodu 12.50 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 13.05 Czas na antyki 13.25 Szlachetny kształt blasku 13.45 Znaki pamięci 14.15 Album kościołów drewnianych 14.30 (WP) Likaony - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 17.00 (WP) Ace of Base - nasza historia - program rozrywkowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (5/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Magazyn sportowy 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - felieton 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.20 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Kłusownik (ost.) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Fonograf - program muzyczny 13.00 Strażnicy kultury 13.30 Rozmaitości kulturalne 13.45 Reportaż z regionu 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Likaony - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 17.00 (WP) Ace of Base - nasza historia - program rozrywkowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Sportowy weekend 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (5/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.50 Z archiwum WOT 09.00 Przegląd 09.10 Są takie miejsca: Pałac Zamoyskich - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - felieton 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.20 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Kłusownik (ost.) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron (5/9): Wyspa - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1977, reż. Stanisław Jędryka 13.00 Msza święta 14.05 Reportaż Jarka Sulgostowskiego 14.20 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Likaony - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 17.00 (WP) Ace of Base - nasza historia - program rozrywkowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 Warszawska Niobe 21.00 Sport w WOT 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Strefa zagrożenia - serial dokumentalny 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (5/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.40 Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 01.40 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Agro fakty 08.50 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 09.00 Były sobie Ameryki - serial animowany 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - felieton 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.20 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Kłusownik (ost.) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Weekend, weekend 13.45 Znajomi z ZOO 14.00 Zakręcone wakacje - program dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Likaony - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 17.00 (WP) Ace of Base - nasza historia - program rozrywkowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (5/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) TV Toya 08.30 Góra Czarnego Pioruna (The Legend of Black Thunder Mountain) - film przygodowy, USA 1979, reż. Tom Beemer, wyk. Holly Beeman, Steve Beeman, Ron Brown, F.A. Milovich (90 min) 10.15 Błękitny ludzik - program ekologiczny 10.30 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 11.05 Niedaleko Warszawy - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1954, reż. Maria Kaniewska, wyk. Urszula Modrzyńska, Ludwik Benoit, Stanisława Perzanowska, Zdzisław Mrożewski (79 min) 12.45 Warszawa walczy - film dokumentalny 13.00 Z najlepszymi życzeniami - program muzyczny 14.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 14.30 Z modą i urodą - magazyn 14.45 Letnie lalki - program kulturalny 15.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 16.00 Według Mrożka - film dokumentalny 17.15 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 17.40 Gustaw - najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka - program satyryczny 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 18.00 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Reksio, Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat, O gęsi, która znosiła złote jajka - filmy dla dzieci 20.25 Szklane serce (Heart of Glass) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy 1974, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Josef Bierbichler, Stefan Guttler, Volker Prechtel, Clemens Scheitz (93 min) 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 22.15 Przynęta - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza 06.25 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.30 Muzyczny weekend 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Muzyczny weekend 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Alicja w krainie czarów (Alice in Wonderland) - film przygodowy, USA 1933, reż. Norman Z. McLeod, wyk. Charlotte Henry, Richard Arlen, Gary Cooper, Cary Grant (77 min) 11.35 Historie niesamowite - serial 12.00 Nasze lato 12.15 Koncert życzeń 12.30 Kulinarne rendez-vous 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Szczecin 2000 14.30 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Gospoda Jamajka (Jamaica Inn) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1939, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Charles Laughton, Leslie Banks, Emlyn Williams, Maureen O'Hara (98 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show 17.00 Modelki w raju - serial 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Beethoven 2 (Beethoven's 2nd) - film dla dzieci, USA 1993, reż. Rod Daniel, wyk. Charles Grodin, Bonnie Humt, Christopher Castile, Nicolle Tom (85 min) 21.35 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 22.50 Nasze lato 00.20 Dartomania - magazyn 01.20 Muzyczny weekend 01.50 Szczecin 2000 02.20 Program na poniedziałek 02.25 Teleinformator TV Vigor 07.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Od soboty do soboty 10.00 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Alicja w krainie czarów (Alice in Wonderland) - film przygodowy, USA 1933, reż. Norman Z. McLeod, wyk. Charlotte Henry, Richard Arlen, Gary Cooper, Cary Grant (77 min) 11.35 Historie niesamowite - serial 12.00 Nasze lato 12.15 Magazyn katolicki 12.30 Człowiek człowiekowi 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.30 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Gospoda Jamajka (Jamaica Inn) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1939, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Charles Laughton, Leslie Banks, Emlyn Williams, Maureen O'Hara (98 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show 17.00 Modelki w raju - serial 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Beethoven 2 (Beethoven's 2nd) - film dla dzieci, USA 1993, reż. Rod Daniel, wyk. Charles Grodin, Bonnie Humt, Christopher Castile, Nicolle Tom (85 min) 21.35 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 22.50 Nasze lato 00.20 Dartomania - magazyn 01.20 Magazyn sportowy 01.50 Magazyn katolicki 02.05 Program na poniedziałek 02.10 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.00 Magazyn Wczoraj 06.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 06.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 09.50 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Alicja w krainie czarów (Alice in Wonderland) - film przygodowy, USA 1933, reż. Norman Z. McLeod, wyk. Charlotte Henry, Richard Arlen, Gary Cooper, Cary Grant (77 min) 11.35 Historie niesamowite - serial 12.00 Nasze lato 12.15 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 12.20 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.05 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - talk show 14.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.30 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Gospoda Jamajka (Jamaica Inn) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1939, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Charles Laughton, Leslie Banks, Emlyn Williams, Maureen O'Hara (98 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show 17.00 Modelki w raju - serial 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Beethoven 2 (Beethoven's 2nd) - film dla dzieci, USA 1993, reż. Rod Daniel, wyk. Charles Grodin, Bonnie Humt, Christopher Castile, Nicolle Tom (85 min) 21.35 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 22.50 Nasze lato 00.20 Dartomania - magazyn 01.20 Publicystyka lokalna TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Serial obyczajowy 13.40 Video wizyty - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Po drugiej stronie tęczy - film fabularny, Francja 16.20 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce - film dokumentalny 17.00 Wizyty w Chińskim Pałacu 17.10 Lato, lato - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 20.00 Arctic Blue - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Peter Masterson, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Dylan Walsh, Rya Kihistedt, Jon Cuthbert (92 min) 21.30 Infotiment 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 King Kong - film fantastyczny, USA 1976, reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Charles Grodin, Jessica Lange, John Randolph (90 min) 00.30 TV Shop 00.45 Program na poniedziałek 00.50 BTV nocą WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.55 Program muzyczny 09.20 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 09.35 Program muzyczny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Program muzyczny 11.50 Film dla dzieci 12.15 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 12.40 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial przyrodniczy 13.05 Brama w Bieszczady - rajd po Beskidzie Niskim 13.30 Dzikie łabędzie - film dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.35 Delfiny - serial przyrodniczy 16.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 17.10 Modelki - serial dokumentalny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 18.30 Pozwólmy im przeżyć: Dzika Afryka - serial przyrodniczy 19.30 Film dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Święte serca (Sacred Hearts) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Barbara Rennie, wyk. Anna Massey, Katrin Cartlidge, Fiona Shaw, Anne Dyson (95 min) 22.05 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.15 Ciemna strona Księżyca - film SF, USA TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.25 Program lokalny 06.30 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Program lokalny 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Alicja w krainie czarów (Alice in Wonderland) - film przygodowy, USA 1933, reż. Norman Z. McLeod, wyk. Charlotte Henry, Richard Arlen, Gary Cooper, Cary Grant (77 min) 11.35 Historie niesamowite - serial 12.00 Nasze lato 12.15 Program redakcji katolickiej 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.30 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Gospoda Jamajka (Jamaica Inn) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1939, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Charles Laughton, Leslie Banks, Emlyn Williams, Maureen O'Hara (98 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show 17.00 Modelki w raju - serial 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Beethoven 2 (Beethoven's 2nd) - film dla dzieci, USA 1993, reż. Rod Daniel, wyk. Charles Grodin, Bonnie Humt, Christopher Castile, Nicolle Tom (85 min) 21.35 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 22.50 Nasze lato 00.20 Dartomania - magazyn 01.20 Program lokalny Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks 04.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) 05.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Niemiec (powt.) 07.00 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 08.00 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.00 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 09.30 Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 (powt.) 11.00 Bundesliga Classic: Sezon 1996/97 (powt.) 13.00 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Borussia Dortmund - Benfica Lizbona (powt.) 15.00 (na żywo) ISPO TV - międzynarodowe targi artykułów i mody sportowej 16.00 Sport, informacje i innowacje z Krety - reportaż 17.00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Turniej błyskawiczny w Wattens - mecz TSV 1860 Monachium - Real Mallorca 18.00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Turniej błyskawiczny w Wattens - mecz TSV 1860 Monachium - FC Tirol Innsbruck 19.00 Motorvision - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 20.00 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 21.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Niemiec w Hockenheim 22.00 Knockout Extra - magazyn bokserski 22.45 Golf: Smurfit European Open w Dublinie 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 W WNBA - magazyn koszykarski 02.15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) Ard 06.00 Teletubbies - serial dla dzieci 06.30 Maus-Club - program dla dzieci 07.00 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 08.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 08.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 09.55 Wiadomości 10.00 Zawsze w niedzielę - program rozrywkowy 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Przegląd prasy - magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Wiadomości 13.15 Podróże po świecie: Plaza Latina - film dokumentalny 13.45 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Dortmund przeciwko Schalke - film dokumentalny 14.30 100 lat Niemiec: Czynniki ryzyka - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Salomon i Królowa Saby (Salomon and Sheba) - film kostiumowy, USA 1959, reż. King Vidor, wyk. Yul Brynner, Gina Lollobrigida, George Sanders, Marisa Pavan (160 min) 17.00 Poradnik ARD: prawo 17.30 Szczęśliwi bezdzietni? - film dokumentalny 18.00 Wiadomości 18.08 Przegląd sportowy 18.39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.30 Świat w zwierciadle - magazyn korespondentów 19.50 Sport-telegram 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 21.45 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 22.45 Wydarzenia kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 23.15 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.30 Krzyk jedwabiu (Le cri de la soie) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Belgia/Szwajcaria 1996, reż. Yvon Marciano, wyk. Sergio Castellitto, Marie Trintignant, Adriana Asti, Camille Japy (100 min) 01.10 Wiadomości 01.20 Hazardzista - gra o najwyższą stawkę (Gambler 5 - Playing for Keeps) (1) - western, USA 1994, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Kenny Rogers, Loni Anderson, Bruce Boxleitner, Dixie Carter (95 min) 02.45 Przegląd prasy (powt.) 03.30 Frankfurcki tramwaj 03.35 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Dortmund przeciwko Schalke - film dokumentalny (powt.) 04.20 Wydarzenia kulturalne (powt.) 04.50 Świat w zwierciadle (powt.) Rtl 2 06.10 Portion d'Eternite - film psychologiczny, Kanada 1989, reż. Robert Favreau, wyk. Danielle Proulx, Marc Messier, Patricia Nolin, Paul Savoie (92 min) 07.50 Szalony Jack - serial komediowy, USA 1994 08.40 MovieMovie (powt.) 09.05 Detektyw Extralarge: Cannonball (Extralarge: Cannonball) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Włochy 1992 (powt.) 10.45 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 11.45 Prince For A Day - komedia, USA 1995 (powt.) 13.40 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 14.45 Najśmieszniejsze sporty reklamowe świata (powt.) 15.55 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 18.15 Barracuda - film sensacyjny, USA 1977, reż. Harry Kervin, wyk. Wayne Crawford, Roberta Leighton, Bert Freed, Sheriff Ben Williams (90 min) 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 22.20 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.25 Electric Blue - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.15 A Kiss Goodnight - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Raskov, wyk. Paula Trickey, Mark Moses, Al Corey, Brett Cullen (84 min) 01.50 Redakcja (powt.) 02.55 Nocna gra (Night Game) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Peter Masterson, wyk. Roy Scheider, Karen Young, Richard Bradford, Paul Glaeson (92 min) 04.45 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Zwariowany świat - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 06.20 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.25 Phar Lap - film o sporcie, Australia 1983, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Tom Burlinson, Martin Vaughan, Judy Morris, Ron Leibman (103 min) 08.10 WECK UP - magazyn rozrywkowy 09.10 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 10.40 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1996 (powt.) 11.40 Myśliwy z Fall (Der Jäger von Fall) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1974, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Alexander Stephan, Gerlinde Döberl, Hansi Knoteck, Siegfried Rauch (86 min) 13.20 Zamek Hubertus (Schloß Hubertus) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1973, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Robert Hoffmann, Karl Lange, Ute Kittelberger, Klaus Löwitsch (96 min) Sz 15.05 Śmiałkowie znad Rio Verde (2/4) - serial sensacyjny, Francja/Niemcy 1992, reż. Patrick Jamain, wyk. Jean Pierre Bouvier, Mario Adorf, Valeria Cavalli, Angelica Arenas 17.00 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Tylko miłość się liczy - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Złoto dla naiwnych (City Slickers 2: The Legend of Curly's Gold) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Paul Weiland, wyk. Billy Crystal, Jack Palance (110 min) 22.25 Bardzo śmieszne! - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.55 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.40 News & Stories - magazyn kryminalny 00.25 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn publicystyczny 00.30 Śmiałkowie znad Rio Verde (2/4) - serial sensacyjny, Francja/Niemcy 1992 (powt.) 02.15 Myśliwy z Fall (Der Jäger von Fall) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1974 (powt.) 03.45 Bardzo śmieszne! - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.10 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Świadkowie wieku - cykl dyskusyjny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - magazyn literacki 09.15 Muzyka: zobaczyć - usłyszeć - przeżyć - film dokumentalny 09.55 Pader Placidus a spescha (1752-1833) - film dokumentalny 10.25 Leo Tuor - filozof i pisarz - film dokumentalny 10.40 Alois Carigiet - film dokumentalny 11.25 Matias Spescha - film dokumentalny 12.10 Podróż do Carigiet - wspomnienia Matias Spescha - film dokumentalny 12.30 Miejsce, funkcja i forma - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz: Urzędnik z cywilnym animuszem - film dokumentalny 13.45 Fränzli-Kapelle z Tschlin - film dokumentalny 14.00 Engiadina made in Germany - film dokumentalny 14.05 Zasłona dymna i żółta banderola - film dokumentalny 14.25 Posłaniec z Tersnaus - film dokumentalny 14.35 Rymarz z Affeier - film dokumentalny 14.45 O myszach i ludziach w Graubünden - film dokumentalny 15.10 Życie z przeszłością - zamieszkane zamki w Graubünden - serial obyczajowy 15.35 Tak już jest - film dokumentalny 16.00 Ekosystemy (1/6) - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Wycieczki do piekieł (6/10) - serial dokumentalny 17.10 Zwierzęta przed kamerą: Żółwie - film dokumentalny 17.30 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Szwajcaria w lipcu - magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Dalekie światy: Nepal (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ciało i dusza (ost.) - film dokumentalny 21.00 Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Wenecja i jej laguna - film dokumentalny 21.15 Obcy chleb ma siedem skórek - film dokumentalny 22.05 Arnold Rauch w rozmowie z Christianem Schocherem - program kulturalny 22.15 Dzieci z Furny - film dokumentalny 23.20 Komisarz - serial kryminalny 00.20 Przestępcze skłonności (Criminal Behavior) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Miller, wyk. Cliff de Young, Farrah Fawcett, A. Martinez, Dakin Matthews (95 min) 01.45 Hello Austria, hello Vienna - magazyn podróżniczy 02.15 Dalekie światy: Nepal (3/10) - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 03.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 03.15 Szwajcaria w lipcu - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 04.00 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Obóz Candy - serial animowany 07.10 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 07.35 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 08.50 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 09.20 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany 09.40 Latający cyrk z San Francisco (powt.) 10.45 Super, Metty! - program dla dzieci (powt.) 11.15 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 11.45 Dotrzymać słowa (Keeping the Promise) - film przygodowy, Kanada 1996 (powt.) 13.15 Przygody rodziny Robinsonów - serial przygodowy, Niemcy/Kanada 1997 (powt.) 14.35 Down the Long Hills - film przygodowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 16.05 Śladami zwierząt: W królestwie misiów Panda - film dokumentalny 17.00 Safari braci Kratt - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany (powt.) 18.00 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Raw Toonage - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji 21.55 U Steinerów - program folklorystyczny 23.40 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 00.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.00 Program nocny Vox 06.10 Magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Dziewczyny, dziewczyny, dziewczyny (Girls! Girls! Girls!) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1962 (powt.) 09.05 DCTP History Club - magazyn historyczny 10.00 NZZ Format (powt.) 10.45 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 12.50 Forgotten Sins - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. William Devane, John Shea, Bess Armstrong, Dean Norris (85 min) 14.35 Wybrzeże szkieletów (2/5) - serial dokumentalny 15.50 Czas na zwierzęta: W 10-tą rocznicę śmierci lwiego ojca - film dokumentalny 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS: Borneo - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Czynnik PSI - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996/99 21.10 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 22.05 Srebrna kula (Silver Bullet) - horror, USA 1985, reż. Daniel Attias, wyk. Corey Haim, Gary Busey, Megan Follows, Everett McGill (90 min) 00.00 Prawdziwa miłość (powt.) 01.00 The Dark Desires: Behind the Mirror - thriller erotyczny, USA/Francja 1996 (powt.) 02.50 Czynnik PSI - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996/99 (powt.) 03.45 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 04.30 Sexy Lissy - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 (powt.) 06.00 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Zdf 05.30 Radość podróżowania - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Pinokio - serial animowany 06.50 Hippo hurra - serial dla dzieci 07.05 Tao Tao - serial animowany 07.30 Tabaluga tivi (powt.) 09.00 Stark! - magazyn dla dzieci 09.15 Na czasie - magazyn religijny 09.30 Transmisja ewangelickiego nabożeństwa z Wurzhof Postbauer-Heng koło Norymbergii 10.15 Feodor - serial animowany 10.20 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci 10.45 Telewizyjny ogród ZDF - program muzyczny 12.45 Wiadomości 12.47 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów 13.15 Wtedy: Roy Black - film dokumentalny 13.30 tele zoo - magazyn podróżniczy 14.00 Mieszczanie, ratujcie Wasze miasta! - akcja ochrony zabytków 14.10 Niezapomniany weekend... - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 15.40 Pływanie: ME w Stambule 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Reportaże sportowe - najważniejsze wydarzenia dnia 18.00 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 18.30 Radość podróżowania - magazyn podróżniczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn parlamentarny 19.30 Ogień w lodzie - film dokumentalny 20.15 Statek marzeń - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 21.45 Koniec namiętności (Ende einer Leidenschaft) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Niki Stein, wyk. Katja Flint, Sebastian Koch, Oliver Stritzel, Hanns Zischler (90 min) 23.15 Wiadomości 23.25 Obywatel Kane (Citizen Kane) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1941, reż. Orson Welles, wyk. Orson Welles, Dorothy Domingore, Joseph Cotten, Agnes Moorehead (114 min) 01.20 Woman Times Seven (Siebenmal lockt das Weib) - film obyczajowy, USA 1966, reż. Vittorio de Sica, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine, Alan Arkin, Peter Sellers (93 min) 02.55 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn parlamentarny (powt.) 03.15 Straßenfeger 03.40 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet (powt.) 04.10 Conrad i S-ka (powt.) 05.00 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 07.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 09.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Lämmermann-Show 12.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co było grane? - magazyn weekendowych nowości 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 21.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski 01.00 Nocne teledyski